


A Letter Goodbye Rejected

by KlaroAJPunk



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: What happens when Caroline believes she's the source of all the dangers they have been put in over the past 20 years? How does Klaus handle her trying to leave without speaking to him first?





	A Letter Goodbye Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Breanna and I have an account already on FF.net by the same name and I was just adding my work to here. I will also be starting my first ever multi chapter fic soon so be on the look out for that. My tumblr is Klarolinelovin if anyone wants to give me a follow over there. I am completely new to this writing thing so please don't be shy in telling me what I can do better I appreciate the constructive criticism.

**A Goodbye Letter Rejected:**

Caroline

        It was a stormy night when she decided to do this believing it was the best option for everyone. She was tired of putting her family in danger and wanted it all just to end. Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson was done being the cause of all the pain she brought to the family and was ready to do what she needed to and that was leave for good. She already had her bags packed and letters written to Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah. She had one more to finish that was taking her the longest to do because she just didn’t know what to say, what could she say that he wouldn’t in the end just consider betrayal. As she sat there thinking on everything that they’ve gone through and how it all could’ve been prevented if she never showed up and if he never loved her as much as he did. It all started twenty years ago when she finally decided to show up at his doorstep, but it became worse once they made their eternal vows fifteen years ago, when people discovered there was a new lady Mikaelson that could cause the end to all the Mikaelson’s. She was their weakness and she had to remove herself for their survival or else they’d all end up dead. As she tried to finish her letter to her husband she knew that she had to hurry, or she’d be too late to get out before he showed back up. What she didn’t know is he was already walking in the house so quiet to the point she couldn’t catch it even with her supernatural hearing.

Klaus

        After a phone call from the live-in maid letting him know that his wife was packing her things he rushed home as fast as he could, knowing he couldn’t let her leave him, not without talking to her first. Klaus wasn’t an idiot he’d seen how much of a toll these past few years have taken on her and how much she’s cried while thinking he wasn’t listening. He didn’t think she was in such a place where she would leave him without even talking to him first or the rest of the family. Then he thought What if she did talk to my siblings and they just didn’t say anything but shaking his head at that because he knew his siblings wouldn’t do such a thing well Kol might because I know he prefers her over me, but Rebekah and Elijah wouldn’t dare!? Would they?... Trying to focus on the situation ahead of him he slowly made his way up stairs to see no one in their shared room which frightened him to the point of no returning thinking he’s already missed her and he would never find her. He saw the letter laying on the bed and he got angry. Just as he was about to start destroying everything around him he heard her bump into something in his art studio. He sped over to the room as fast as possible to see her on her knees cleaning up the mess that she’s made unfortunately he saw it had pissed her off because she was trying to get out of here.

        As he watched her be oblivious to his appearance the only thing he could think of was could he allow her to leave if she was committed to doing so. He didn’t think he was so selfless to do so. This woman was his world and what he had fought so hard to win over, to protect, to love, and to let into his life, but he knew that he would never keep her against her will because that would make him a selfish man. This made him angry because he is selfish, he’s possessive, and his wife was trying to leave him without even talking to him and he wasn’t having it. Next thing he knew was he had her pushed against the wall eyes yellow full of anger.

        “Klaus?” She gasped in shock

        “Hello love, what do you think you are doing?” he asked sarcastically

        “I... I…. you aren’t supposed to be here, why are you here?”

        “I asked you first. What is this?” He asked frustrated holding up the letter “….and why were you trying to leave without speaking to me first? What is going on sweetheart?”

        “Klaus, I don’t want to talk about it. That’s why I was hoping you wouldn’t be here, because I knew that if you were I wouldn’t be able to look you in your eyes and tell you everything that has been killing me for the past twenty years.”

        “So, you expect me to just let you walk away no questions asked and see the love of my life leave and never return. Well I’m sorry love I can’t do that, and you know I can’t so talk to me and we can figure this out together. “

        “Klaus…...”

        “CAROLINE! Talk to me! I am your husband and I deserve to know why you don’t value this marriage, this family, or me.”

        “I….” Caroline stuttered before pushing him away to start pacing trying to figure out how to say what she had to say. “I am the cause of all the battles we’ve had to take part in for the past 20 years and for this family to survive I have to take myself out of it.”

        “Caro...” He tried to intervene, but she was not having it.

        “No Klaus, you wanted me to talk so you are going to listen. For the past twenty years I have watched as enemies from over a millennium have all trickled their way back into your life after discovering that I existed and yeah it was only one or two at first but as soon as we were married everyone came pouring in looking to kill the baby vampire who had attached herself to the Original family. I knew what I signed up for when I came to your door step but what I didn’t think of what I’d bring on to the entire family.” Caroline finally took a breath after finishing and gazed into the eyes that stared at her with worry, concern, and if she was correct hilarity

        “And what is so funny?” She asked fuming

        “Oh sweetheart, is that what this is all about? You feeling like you caused all our issues for the past two decades? Caroline, love, you have been the glue that brought this family together in order to finally get back to our old ways. We haven’t been as close as we are now since our human days a thousand years ago, but because of you sweetheart we are a real family again.” Klaus stated while wiping the stray tears that had gotten out while he was laughing

        “Klaus, but I…”

        “No, no, no you got your say now it’s my turn. You came into my life when I decided that no one was worth anything. From the time I saw you in the lab with that Lockwood boy, I knew you were special I just didn’t realize how special until I made the wrong decisions regarding your life.” He said with a sincere look in his eyes. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you. My siblings love you, I know Freya, Finn and Henrik would’ve loved you as well. We are a family and as a family we protect and defend one another no matter what comes in our way.” He finished and finally pulling her into his arms.

        Caroline then realized that this is man that undeniably understands her no matter what. He could make a crazy vampire like her sane and she loved him for it.

        “Oh Niklaus, I’ve been foolish. Oh my gosh I almost destroyed this and everything that is right about our life. I can’t believe this what is wrong with me, what possessed the idea that we could do the without the other.” She said freaking out unable to control her breathing.

        “Caroline calm down you’re having a panic attack and vampires don’t have panic attacks love. We’ll be okay we will deal with each idiot that dares to come after this family when the time arrives, right now everything is good, and calm. It has been for months now.”

        Finally calming down and looking back at him she spoke “Oh, Klaus I love you so much, and I love this family. You all are the only family I have left, and I almost ruined it.”

        “We love you too, but I love you the most and I will do everything to make sure you are okay and satisfied with your life with me.”

        “Believe me when I say I will always talk to you first about everything little inkling of an issue that I have."

        “And I will be here to talk you off an edge to drag you back to bed with me, so I can show you just how important, and loved you are.” He said with that obnoxious smirk that she can’t help but love so much.

        “Always and Forever”

        “You already know sweetheart, because I intend to be your last. Always and Forever” He said finally dragging her to their room to bed.


End file.
